Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly to an OLED display well repressing side light-leakage.
Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has many advantages such as thinness, active light, requiring no backlight source and having no view angle restriction. In response to consumers' expectation of high display quality of electronic products, the image resolution of the OLED display must be directed towards high pixel per inch (PPI).
However, during the process of manufacturing light emitting elements of the OLED display, due to the variations in process conditions, the display may have non-uniform or abnormal display colors, side light-leakage, or color cast. Therefore, how to provide an OLED display having high resolution and high display quality has become a prominent task for the industries.